Counting Days - 1 : Stuck
by Crypt14
Summary: Seorang tentara muda Jeon Wonwoo bersama dengan dokter muda sekaligus seorang peneliti Kim Mingyu mencoba bertahan dalam kekacauan yang melanda kota tempat keduanya berada. Pertaruhan nyawa serta kepercayaan satu sama lain menjadi pengiring langkah mereka dalam mencari tahu penyebab kekacauan yang terjadi. Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo, Friendship, Thriller, Action
1. Chapter 1

Counting Days – 1 : Stuck

Direct by : Hummingyu

Written by : Crypt14

* * *

 _Aku tidak dapat mengingat dengan pasti, bagaimana semua kekacauan ini bermula._

Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya. Terpaan sinar redup dari matahari diluar sana berusaha merangsek masuk dari jendela kecil yang berada didalam kamar sempitnya. Ia mendengus, menghembuskan nafas panjang. Beranjak guna merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Sesaat menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Pemuda itu kembali mendengus, menatap pada jendela kecil yang berada tepat diatas kepala kasurnya. Membangkitkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendekat pada permukaan jendela yang tampak sedikit berembun. "Salju pertama sudah turun rupanya." Gumamnya singkat. Kedua iris mata pemuda itu masih menatap pada jalan kota yang tampak begitu penuh. Ia mendecih, menatap dengan pandangan muak pada kumpulan mayat berjalan yang terus menggeram itu. "Sampai kapan mayat-mayat itu akan terus berada disana." Ujarnya pelan. Kim Mingyu, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu masih menatap pada kumpulan mayat berjalan yang memenuhi blok perumahan yang di huninya kini. Sesekali mendengus saat rasa jengkel yang sejak empat hari yang lalu terus di tahannya. Pemuda itu terjebak di dalam kamarnya sendiri saat wabah yang hingga saat ini masih belum di pahaminya merebak dengan cepat di kota tempat tinggalnya.

Pemuda itu nyaris terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya saat salah satu dari mayat hidup itu secara tiba-tiba berada tepat diseberang jendela kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Menggeram tertahan yang membuat Mingyu nyaris kehilangan denyut jantungnya. "Bang*at!" Umpatnya kesal. ia merangkak mundur, berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi jendela kamarnya yang kini tengah di garuk oleh mayat hidup itu. Meraih sebuh majah dewasa yang sengaja di sembunyikannya di kolong ranjangnya, setelahnya menutupi jendela kamarnya dengan benda tersebut. Mingyu menghela nafas kasar, terbaring seraya menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya. Pemuda itu jatuh pada lamunannya sendiri.

Suara benturan terdengar cukup keras dari luar kamarnya. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada pintu kamarnya yang terkunci rapat, setelahnya kembali menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya. "Sampai kapan aku akan terjebak disini?" Gumamnya lirih. Ia beranjak, kembali mendudukan tubuhnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak donat yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai kamarnya. Menarik tubuhnya menuju kotak donat yang masih tersisa 2 potong itu. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya, menatap 2 potong donat dimana toppingnya sudah sepenuhnya melumer. Salah satu tangannya tergerak guna meraih sepotong donat dari kotaknya. "Hanya tinggal ini, aku harus sedikit berhemat setidaknya sampai bantuan datang." Ujarnya pelan setelahnya mengambil sebuah gigitan kecil pada donat yang berada di tangannya itu. Mingyu tampak mengunyahnya perlahan, berusaha membuat perutnya merasa kenyang hanya dengan sebuah gigitan kecil. Kembali meletakkan potongan donat yang sebelumnya berada di genggamannya pada kotaknya kembali. Mingyu kembali menghela nafas, namun sedikit terdengar berat kali ini. Beranjak mundur guna menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaki ranjangnya.

"Apakah aku akan mati." Terdengar kekehan samar dari balik bibirnya. Pandangan pemuda itu masih terjatuh pada lantai kamarnya. Sebuah senyuman miris tampak jelas pada garis bibirnya. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sejujurnya, pemuda itu merasa begitu khawatir dengan keadaan yang tengah di hadapinya sekarang. Ia sudah terjebak empat hari di dalam kamarnya sendiri dengan segala keterbatasan. Ia hanya memiliki 2 potong donat yang dibelinya nyaris enam hari yang lalu untuk bertahan dan setengah botol air mineral sisa. Pasokkan listrik dan air sudah mati sejak dua hari kekacauan terjadi. Mingyu nyaris putus asa pada keadaannya sendiri. Pemuda itu tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya karena terkepung oleh kumpulan mayat hidup yang kini sudah memenuhi rumahnya, itu akibat ibunya yang pergi keluar begitu saja tanpa menutup pintu rumahnya saat berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, membuat seluruh mayat hidup itu merangsek masuk kedalam kediamannya. Beruntung Mingyu mengunci pintu kamarnya saat itu, jika tidak pemuda itu tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya saat ini.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya, terlarut pada angan-angannya sendiri. Rasa nyeri yang perlahan timbul dari perutnya seakan tidak menganggu pemuda itu sedikitpun. Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, meremas perutnya keras. Rasa sakit yang menyeruak di ulu hatinya tampak belum mau menyerah untuk mengganggunya. Pemuda itu beranjak, meraih botol air mineral yang berada di atas meja lampunya. Menenggak air yang berada di dalamnya, berharap rasa sakit dari asam lambung yang di deritanya itu sedikit berkurang. Mingyu terbatuk pelan, berusaha menahan rasa nyeri yang semakin menguat. Suara geraman serta benturan dari luar kamarnya terdengar memenuhi gendang telinganya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai dingin kamarnya, menatap nanar pada pintu kamarnya yang masih terkunci. Ia masih meremas kuat perutnya, membuat t-shirt yang digunakannya tampak kusut. Mingyu begitu putus asa, asam lambungnya terus menerus kambuh membuat ia sedikit merasa kesulitan. Pemuda itu menutup matanya sejenak, namun gebrakan pada pintu kamarnya membuat Mingyu dengan cepat kembali membuka kedua iris matanya. Geraman kasar serta pukulan keras pada permukaan pintu kamarnya membuat rasa ngeri seketika menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Mingyu memahami bahwa terus berada didalam kamarnya tidak menjamin keselamatan apapun untuk dirinya. Hanya dua kemungkinan yang akan di terima olehnya jika ia masih berada di dalam kamarnya, mati kelaparan atau mati di tangan sekumpulan mayat hidup yang cepat atau lambat akan mampu mendobrak pintu kamarnya itu dan merangsek masuk untuk membunuhnya. Mingyu beranjak, memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tempatnya. Memanjat ranjangnya guna mendekat pada jendela kamarnya. Sesaat ia mengintip pada balik majalah dewasa yang digunakan untuk menutupi jendela itu, setelahnya melepasnya hanya untuk menatap pada jalan disekitar tempat tinggalnya. "Bang*at! Mereka masih memenuhi jalan." Umpatnya kesal di sertai ringisan akibat rasa perih pada ulu hatinya yang masih belum mereda.

Suara gebrakkan semakin terdengar keras dari balik pintu kamarnya membuat degub jantung pemuda itu meningkat dari keadaan normal. Mingyu tidak akan menampik rasa ngeri yang begitu menghantuinya saat ini. Pemuda itu memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari solusi dari keadaanya saat ini. Suara gebrakkan yang semakin keras membuat Mingyu kembali mengumpat. Pemuda itu beranjak, membuka kunci pada jendelanya, membuka kaca itu dengan sangat perlahan berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian para mayat hidup itu. Ia menarik dirinya sendiri untuk meloncati jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya, sejenak menatap pada rumput yang berada di bawah sana. Mingyu mengukur dengan pasti jaraknya untuk mendarat. Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya dalam setelahnya membuangnya sebelum melompat dari balik jendelanya.

Ia nyaris berteriak keras saat kakinya terpeleset ketika meloncat dari balik jendelanya, membuat bunyi retakkan cukup keras pada pergelangan kakinya. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri, menekan pada pergelangan kakinya. Rasa sakit yang begitu kuat menggantung pada pergelangan kakinya kini, ia meringis menatap pada pergelangan kakinya yang tampak sedikit berubah posisi. "Bang*at! Kali ini aku pasti mati." Gumamnya lirih, ia benar-benar menangisi keadaannya saat ini. Mingyu merasa begitu putus asa, ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa kaki kirinya tidak akan mampu untuk di paksakan berjalan. Beberapa kali isakkannya terdengar cukup keras yang tanpa di sadarinya mulai memancing para mayat hidup untuk bergerak kearahnya.

Mingyu bersumpah bahwa ia yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari kematiannya. Kedua iris matanya menatap penuh kengerian pada kumpulan mayat hidup yang bergerak dengan cepat menujunya. Mingyu berusaha bangkit guna menjauh namun pemuda itu kembali tersungkur dengan keras. "Ibu, ku mohon tolong aku." Lirihnya masih menatap ngeri pada kumpulan mayat hidup yang terus bergerak cepat menujunya. Mingyu nyaris mati karena rasa takutnya sendiri sebelum sebuah letusan dari senjata api membuatnya dapat mengambil nafas lega sejenak. Para mayat hidup yang sebelumnya bergerak menujunya terhenti, dan berbalik guna mengejar sumber suara dari letusan senjata api tersebut. Seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya hanya memandang dengan tatapan datar pada kumpulan mayat hidup yang kini berlarian menujunya. Seakan tidak pernah ada rasa takut dalam diri pemuda berkulit putih itu, ia hanya berdiri diam pada tempatnya menunggu para mayat hidup itu bergerak semakin mendekatinya. Mingyu menahan nafasnya, manatap ngeri pada pemuda itu. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda yang di yakini olehnya seumuran dengannya.

Suara letusan senjata api kembali terdengar bersahutan seiring dengan semakin banyaknya mayat hidup yang bergerak menuju pemuda berkulit putih itu. Mingyu terdiam, hanya menatap pada kejadian di hadapannya. Begitu banyak mayat hidup yang tersungkur dengan lubang di kepalanya sesaat setelah pemuda dengan senjata api itu mengarahkan bidikan senapannya. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu masih terdiam pada posisinya, hanya menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda lainnya dengan begitu sigapnya melawan puluhan atau mungkin ratusan mayat hidup yang mengerubuninya saat ini. Keadaan yang sebelumnya hanya di lihat pada beberapa film _action_ yang di tontonnya.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu berlari cukup cepat menuju Mingyu. Sejenak mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Mingyu. "Sudah cukup terpananya, aku rasa ini saatnya untuk lari." Ujar pemuda itu setelahnya menarik salah satu dari pergelangan tangan Mingyu untuk di kalungkan pada bahunya. Membantu pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menjauh dari keadaan yang sangat beresiko.

.

"Sudah cukup untuk memperhatikan ku seperti itu. Kau punya pertanyaan untuk di ajukan?" Mingyu masih terdiam, kedua manik matanya hanya memandang lurus pada pemuda kurus yang kini berdiri membelakanginya seraya menatap pada jendela besar ruangan itu. "Sepertinya wajah mu cukup familiar." Ucap Mingyu tenang, pemuda itu sesekali tampak meringis saat rasa nyeri yang begitu kuat menghantam pergelangan kakinya kembali. Wonwoo, pemuda berkulit putih itu terkekeh pelan sesaat, setelahnya terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari belah bibirnya. "Tetangga baru mu, Jeon Wonwoo." Setelahnya Mingyu membulatkan matanya, masih menatap pada Wonwoo yang kini berbalik menatapnya dari balik iris mata tajamnya. "Oh, pantas saja wajah mu begitu familiar. Kau salah satu anak dari keluarga Jeon rupanya. Tunggu, bukan 'kah mereka hanya memiliki satu anak?" Ujar Mingyu kembali. Wonwoo terdiam sesaat, air mukanya secara perlahan berubah. Pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit kontras dengan Mingyu itu menatap pada lantai yang di pijakinya sejenak sebelum kembali mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Mingyu kembali. "Aku baru saja kembali ke Korea."

"Baru saja kembali? Kau mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa?" Wonwoo menggeleng samar, merubah pandangannya pada jalan kota dari balik jendela besar di belakangnya. "Aku seorang tentara." Ucapnya yang tidak berselang lama membuahkan tawa keras dari balik bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan bertanya. Pemuda itu merasa tidak ada satupun kata yang pantas untuk di tertawakan oleh Mingyu. "Tentara? _Sense_ humor mu lumayan juga, tapi aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Ujar Mingyu, pemuda itu mengusap sudut matanya yang tampak sedikit berair. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, hanya melemparkan pandangan datar atas pernyataan mengejek yang Mingyu lontarkan. "Kau berfikir aku membuat lelucon?" Wonwoo berucap dengan nada datar yang di balas anggukkan pasti dari pemuda di seberangnya. "Dilihat dari sudut manapun, siapapun tahu bahwa ucapan mu tadi hanya lelucon semata." Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, terdengar begitu berbeda dalam nada tawanya. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kumpulan mayat hidup yang semakin tampak memenuhi jalan. "Seharusnya aku melemparkan mu pada kumpulan mayat hidup diluar sana tadi."

.

"Kau serius dengan ucapan mu tadi?" Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tak percaya yang hanya mendapat balasan tatapan datar dari pemuda berkulit putih itu. "Maaf aku yakin kau tersinggung tapi jujur saja tidak ada satu poin pun yang membuat mu tampak seperti tentara. Aku justru berfikir kau mengemban ilmu sebagai seorang seniman lukis atau mungkin pujangga yang hanya bisa membuat kata-kata romantis." Ujar Mingyu yang di akhiri dengan kekehan mengejek. Wonwoo tampak tak menggubris ucapan Mingyu, pemuda itu hanya membuang nafasnya pelan seraya meraih kembali senjata api yang berada di atas nakas kayu disisinya. Sejenak menatap pada senapan api di tangannya sebelum mengarahkannya tepat pada dahi pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang hanya berjarak setengah meter darinya itu. Melemparkan seringaian yang cukup membuat Mingyu membeku sesaat. "Kau tau, Kim. Aku bisa saja melubangi dahi mu saat ini jika kau tidak berhenti berkata yang seakan mengejek ku." Ucap Wonwoo sinis yang sukses membuat seorang Kim Mingyu menelan sulit air liurnya. "Jadi, aku harap kau bisa lebih baik lagi dalam memilih kata-kata untuk di ucapkan padaku." Wonwoo masih mengacungkan moncong senjatanya pada Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menyeringai semakin lebar, perlahan menurunkan senjatanya dari arah Mingyu dan memasukkannya pada pinggang celananya.

"Lagi pula, bukankah kau seorang dokter sekaligus peneliti muda terhormat. Apakah itu sikap yang pantas untuk di tunjukkan oleh seorang yang sudah memiliki gelar sebagai seorang professor?" Wonwoo kembali menghela nafasnya, melemparkan tatapan datar pada Mingyu yang masih membeku di tempat. Mingyu terkekeh, menyapu poni dari rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya kearah belakang. Melemparkan seringaian balik pada sosok Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya. "Baiklah, aku mempercayai kau sebagai seorang tentara karena sifat mu. Disamping itu, aku juga meminta maaf untuk ucapan merendahkan ku." Ujar Mingyu santai. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu kembali meringis pelan saat rasa nyeri kembali meghantui pergelangan kaki kirinya. Wonwoo mengambil langkahnya mendekat pada Mingyu. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada pergelangan kaki Mingyu yang mulai tampak membiru. "Kau seorang dokter, tidak berniat mengobati dirimu sendiri?" Pemuda itu berbalik menatap Mingyu yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi meringis. Ia terkekeh sesaat, setelahnya mendecih pada Wonwoo. "Kau berfikir seorang dokter tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengobatinya? Kami bukan Tuhan."

"Aku pikir setiap dokter menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi dari Tuhan sekalipun, apakah aku salah?" Ujar Wonwoo seraya menyeringai atas ucapannya. Mingyu mendecih kembali, menunjukkan ekspresi muak akan ucapan Wonwoo. "Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki pemikiran sedangkal itu?" Ucapnya. Wonwoo tertawa pelan sejenak, masih menatap Mingyu dengan iris mata tajamnya. "Sama seperti pemikiran dangkal yang kau gunakan saat menganggap ucapan ku tadi sebagai sebuah jenaka tolol, Kim Mingyu." Seakan termakan oleh ucapannya sendiri, Mingyu terdiam. Pemuda itu mengambil nafas panjang dan mengehembuskannya perlahan, memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah dengan seorang Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya memikirkan keadaannya sekarang, ia masih membutuhkan bantuan Wonwoo saat ini. "Kau bisa membantu ku?"

"Jika aku bisa." Balas Wonwoo acuh masih dengan pandangan yang langsung bertemu dengan iris mata Mingyu. "Aku membutukan _Prokain_." Ujar Mingyu masih menahan rasa sakit yang terus terasa semakin menguat pada pergelangan kakinya. Wonwoo terdiam sesaat sebelum menggubris ucapan Mingyu. "Bukan 'kan itu sejenis obat bius?" Mingyu mengangguk samar masih berusaha menekan rasa ngilu yang terus memukul pergelangan kakinya. "Sayangnya kita tidak memiliki obat seperti itu disini." Ujar Wonwoo santai. Mingyu membuang nafasnya kasar. Terdengar umpatan samar yang menguar dari belah bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan bisa bekerja tanpa obat bius." Ucapnya lirih. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu membuang nafasnya gusar, sesekali menggeram tertahan saat rasa sakit yang begitu kuat terus menghantam luka dalam pada pergelangan kakinya. Wonwoo terdiam, masih menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Mingyu. Setelahnya pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara, menyentuh pelan pergelangan kaki Mingyu yang membuahkan ringisan pelan dari pemuda itu. "Selama aku menjadi tentara inti sekaligus penembak jitu di _Baghdad_ , aku juga memiliki cukup kesempatan untuk membantu mengobati beberapa rekan ku yang terluka." Ujar Wonwoo pelan. Pemuda itu membuang nafasnya kembali. "Selama berada di zona perang kami di paksa untuk melakukan tindakan pengobatan dalam keterbatasan. Kau tahu tanpa obat bius." Ujarnya kembali, melemparkan tatapannya pada Mingyu yang masih meringis. "Bahkan kami mengamputasi setiap tentara yang tanpa sengaja menginjak ranjau tanpa sedikitpun menggunakan obat bius. Kau bisa mengerti betul bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat sebagian dari tubuh mu di pisahkan, bukan?" Pemuda itu melemparkan seringaian tipis pada Mingyu. "Kami bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu hingga genjatan senjata diajukan. Aku bisa membantu mu untuk setidaknya mengembalikan posisi pergelangan kaki mu. Bukan kan _ankle_ -nya bergeser?" Mingyu mengangguk samar. Sejujurnya pemuda itu merasa sedikit ngeri dengan apa yang di katakan Wonwoo, terlebih pemuda dihadapannya itu berucap dengan mimic wajah yang baginya nyaris seperti seorang psikopat gila. "Jadi, kau ingin menggunakan cara pengobatan tentara?" Tawar Wonwoo masih melemparkan seringaian pada Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam sesaat mencoba mencari jawaban pasti atas penawaran yang Wonwoo ajukan. Ia hanya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan setiap kata yang Wonwoo luncurkan, seakan pemuda dihadapannya kini memiliki maksud tersembunyi atas dirinya. "Bagaimana jadinya kau mengobati tanpa obat bius?" Ucap Mingyu. Ia merasa sedikit penasaran apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan pada pergelangan kakinya jika ia mengambil penawaran yang di ajukan pemuda itu padanya. Wonwoo menatap sejenak padanya sebelum beralih mengedarkan padangannya pada sekelilingnya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menggapai sebuah sapu tangan yang teronggok diatas nakas kayu tempat dimana ia menyimpan senjata apinya tadi. Menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya itu pada Mingyu. "Kau hanya perlu menyumpalkan benda ini kedalam mulut mu." Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu mengernyit, masih belum menangkap maksud dari perintah pemuda itu.

"Ini untuk menahan teriakkan mu. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuat sekumpulan mayat hidup itu mengepung kita disini bukan?" Wonwoo kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sepasag iris mata Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam, mencoba memikirkan kembali pilihannya. Pemuda itu mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan Wonwoo padanya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, terdengar seakan begitu besar beban yang tertahan pada pundaknya saat ini. Helaan nafas yang Mingyu hembuskan membuat Wonwoo nyaris tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya jika saja ia melupakan bahwa keduanya sedang dalam keadaan cukup genting saat ini. Bagi Wonwoo, reaksi yang Mingyu timbulkan tampak begitu konyol. "Tolong lakukan dengan cepat."

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mulai menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo sebelumnya. Pemuda itu merasakan seakan seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya menegang seiring dengan sentuhan Wonwoo pada pergelangan kakinya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa begitu ngeri dengan apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan. Pemuda itu meringis pelan saat kedua tangan Wonwoo sedikit menekan pada pergelangan kakinya. Wonwoo menatap pada Mingyu sejenak, melemparkan seringaian yang tampak begitu jelas pada garis bibirnya. Mingyu bersumpah ingin sekali menghajar pemuda dihadapannya itu setiap kali mendapati seringaian milik Wonwoo seakan menertawai keadaannya sekarang. "Rileks 'lah, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Kau siap?" Mingyu membuang nafasnya kembali sebelum mengangguk, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia siap untuk menerima apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan. Pemuda itu menelan salivanya berat, menarik nafasnya begitu dalam. Mingyu memang seorang dokter muda yang terlalu terbiasa melihat rasa sakit pada wajah setiap pasiennya namun bukan berarti bahwa rasa sakit itu tidak membuatnya merasa takut. Mingyu hanya manusia biasa dibalik jas putih yang selalu bertengger pada tubuhnya.

"Coba 'lah untuk tidak bersuara jika kau tidak ingin mati tercabik oleh kumpulan mayat hidup diluar sana. Aku akan menghitung mundur untuk memulainya."

"Tiga…"

"Dua…"

"Satu!"

 _ **Bersambung di chapter berikutnya.**_

* * *

hellowww, longtime no seeee everyone xD crypt balik dgn ff baru lg /? ff baru mulu yak yg kemarin aja blm pada kelar x'D. kali ii bwa yg berbau agak cabik mencabik ya xD yg berbau jombi"an, favorit aku ini xD. di ff ini aku gk nitik point buat relationship wonwoo sama mingyu yaa tp lebih ke perjuangan mrk sma konfliknya ja jd jgn tanya aku mrk ini status hubungannya apa krn d'summary udh tertera dgn jelas yaaa xD. anyway, happy eid mubarok buat kalian yg merayakan. kalo ada yg tanya knp pas puasa kmrn aku full gk ada posting ff itu krn pas puasa aku sibuk sih, loadnya makin parah pas mau lebaran maka'a ngehold dlu ngetik ff'a xD dan baru bisa lanjut skrng nih /nyengir. gk banyak cotcot bacot deh kali ya wkwk keep review kalian aja buat kelangsungan ff'a, inget saran & kritik kalian mempengaruhi loh buat lanjut atau gknya ff ini. kalo bnyak sider aku gk mau lanjut /ngambek nih ngambek xD. okeeeeee akhir kata /? makasiyyy buat kalian yg masih setia nongkrong d'setiap ff aku terlebih yg mau tinggalin jejak" manis kalian dsni i lobeu yu so much klo kata mingyu ya xD semoga udh gk ada typo yg bertebaran yaaaa. keep review and stay tune! bye"

salam,

Crypt14


	2. Chapter 2

Counting Days – 1 : Memories

Direct by : Hummingyu

Written by : Crypt14

* * *

 _"_ _Mingyu! Mingyu! Hey bangun 'lah! Mingyu!"_

 _"_ _Ini hari libur bu, bisa 'kah kau membiarkan aku untuk istirahat lebih lama lagi?"_

 _"_ _Lihat nak, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang sedang menimpa kota ini. Surat kabar ini bilang banyak orang-orang aneh yang berkeliaran dan mengejar penduduk tanpa alasan. Ibu coba mencari di saluran tv berita dan mereka mengatakan hal yang sama. Apakah kau mengetahui mengenai hal ini, nak?"_

 _"_ _Itu bukan urusan ku bu. Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku lagi!"_

 _"_ _Hey Mingyu! Nak, hey jawab pertanyaan ibu dulu. Mingyu!"_

 _"_ _Mingyu!"_

 _"_ _Mingyu…"_

 _"_ _Mingyu…."_

 _"_ _Ming… yu…"_

Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya, memandang sendu pada langit-langit ruangan yang tampak begitu jauh dari dirinya. Ia mendesah pelan, sesaat mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Hanya mimpi." Ujarnya lirih. Kim Mingyu, pemuda itu beranjak merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Sejenak sebuah ringisan pelan menguar dari balik bibirnya yang tampak sedikit mengering. Ia menatap pada pergelangan kakinya yang kini terapit oleh dua batang kayu yang terbalut oleh perban. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Pemuda itu mengalihkan arah pandangnya, menatap pada pemuda berkulit putih yang kini mengambil langkah menujunya. Wonwoo terhenti, mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebotol air mineral pada Mingyu. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ujar Mingyu seraya mencoba membuka tutup botol air mineral yang kini berpindah dalam genggamannya. Wonwoo mengangkat kedua alisnya sejenak. Sebuah hembusan nafas panjang menguar dari balik bibir ranumnya. "Kau pingsan tidak lama setelah aku membantu mu untuk mengembalikan posisi kaki mu itu." Balas Wonwoo. Kedua manik matanya masih memandang Mingyu lekat. Membiarkan pemuda dihadapannya itu menyelesaikan tegukkan air mineral dalam kerongkongannya dulu. "Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Sangat buruk." Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, menarik dirinya dari hadapan Mingyu. Mengayunkan langkahnya menuju jendela besar yang menghubungkan ruangan tempat dimana dirinya berada dengan sebuah balkon. Kedua iris mata tajamnya memandang pada jalan kota yang tampak begitu penuh oleh mayat hidup. Wonwoo menautkan kedua alisnya, sejenak merubah arah pandangnya pada senjata api didalam genggamannya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Sesuatu terjadi?" Ucap Mingyu pelan. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk merubah posisinya, mencari titik kenyamanan. Wonwoo belum menggubris ucapan Mingyu, pemuda itu masih sibuk menatap pada jalan kota. Langit tampak sedikit mengabu diatas sana. Salju pertama yang turun sejak pagi tadi agaknya belum ingin berhenti jatuh menghantam bumi. Wonwoo kembali menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Membalikan tubuhnya hanya untuk menatap tepat pada kedua iris mata Mingyu yang tampak sayu. "Aku rasa, kita tidak bisa terus berada ditempat ini." Ujarnya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar jelas. Mingyu mengernyit, belum mendapatkan maksud dari ucapan Wonwoo. "Kita harus beranjak."

"Kau punya tujuan?" Wonwoo mengangguk samar setelahnya. Mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Pemuda itu berjongkok, guna mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Mingyu. Meraih saku dari celana yang dikenakannya hanya untuk megeluaran secarik kertas yang disimpannya didalam sana. " _Landmark_ Pusat Penelitian Seoul?" Wonwoo kembali mengangguk. Salah satu dari jemari telunjuknya masih menempel pada lembaran kertas miliknya. "Mungkin kita bisa menemukan jawaban atas keadaan saat ini." Mingyu terkekeh, menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya pada Wonwoo. "Kau tahu jarak antara tempat itu dengan lokasi kita berada sekarang, bukan? Terdengar sangat tidak mugkin." Ujar Mingyu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Pemuda berkulit putih itu terdiam sejenak, kembali membuang nafasnya panjang. "Kita belum mencobanya."

"Kau gila? Aku mana bisa pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini!" Kedua alis Mingyu bertaut, pemuda itu tampak menahan rasa kesalnya akan pernyataan yang Wonwoo lontarkan. Mingyu hanya merasa bahwa Wonwoo begitu aneh. Jarak yang harus ditempuh keduanya untuk mencapai tempat yang dimaksudkan begitu jauh dan Mingyu merasa dirinya tidak akan mampu pergi mengingat kondisinya saat ini. Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo dengan alis bertaut. "Aku masih memiliki banyak obat pereda rasa nyeri. Aku rasa itu cukup untuk sampai menuju tempat itu jika kita pergi tepat waktu." Ujar Wonwoo pelan. Pemuda itu hanya ingin memberikan pengertian sedikit pada Mingyu meskipun jauh dalam kenyataanya ia merasa begitu ingin melemparkan Mingyu keluar sana karena sifat kurang sopan yang sejak awal sudah ditampakkannya pada Wonwoo. Mingyu mendecih, terkekeh dengan nada mencibir. "Itu jika kita tidak memiliki hambatan. Lalu bagaimana jika saat diperjalanan begitu banyak permasalahan yang menghadang kita?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan mu disana. Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang bayi yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Kau bukan lagi anak-anak yang tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit." Mingyu terdiam, seakan bongkahan kayu menghantam telak kepalanya ia merasa ucapan Wonwoo begitu menyindirnya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak kembali menggubris. Membuang arah pandangnya dari sosok Wonwoo yang masih betah menatapnya lekat. "Bagaimana? Jika kau tidak ingin maka kau akan tetap berada disini. Aku tidak menjamin para mayat hidup itu tidak akan mencoba merangsek masuk ke tempat ini." Ujar Wonwoo dengan penekanan. Mingyu kembali menatap Wonwoo tajam, pemuda itu masih berusaha untuk mencari pilihan yang baik untuk dirinya. Setelahnya sebuah hembusan nafas kasar terdengar begitu jelas dari balik bibirnya. Ia mengangguk, menyetujui rencana Wonwoo untuk pergi menuju pusat penelitian. Mingyu hanya tidak ingin dirinya kembali berada dalam rasa ngeri yang teramat. Setidaknya dengan adanya Wonwoo disampingnya itu masih bisa membuatnya tenang. Meskipun Mingyu tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai Wonwoo namun ia tahu pasti pemuda itu tidak akan membuangnya dengan sangat mudah begitu saja. Wonwoo seorang tentara bukan?

"Kita pergi besok pagi-pagi sekali, istirahatlah aku akan menyuntikkan obat pereda nyeri setiap satu setengah jam sekali padamu." Mingyu hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa berniat menjawab ucapan Wonwoo. Pemuda itu hanya merasa kepalanya begitu dipenuhi dengan kepenatan. Ia menarik dirinya, menjatuhkan tubunya pada lantai ruangan itu, mencoba untuk kembali terlelap.

.

 _"_ _Mingyu! Jangan bermain terlalu dekat dengan pinggiran sungai nak, kau bisa jatuh nanti."_

 _"_ _Bu, aku menemukan mainan!"_

 _"_ _Letakkan kembali, kau tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. Lagi pula itu benda kotor ibu tidak ingin kau sakit."_

 _"_ _Tapi bu.."_

 _"_ _Kita beli saat diperjalanan pulang nanti."_

 _._

 _"_ _Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Aku rasa sudah saatnya kita untuk bercerai."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ku mohon kau tidak perlu melihat ku untuk tetap bertahan, tolong pikirkan Mingyu."_

 _"_ _Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."_

 _"_ _Bu, apakah ayah dan ibu akan bercerai? Itu artinya kalian tidak akan bersama lagi 'kan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa, kau masih bisa mengunjungi ayah dirumahnya."_

 _"_ _Tapi bu.."_

 _"_ _Sekarang ibu yang akan melindungi mu, jangan khawatir."_

 _._

 _"_ _Bisa 'kah kau berhenti mengganggu ku bu?! Ya tuhan aku harus fokus pada penelitian ku!"_

 _"_ _Kau belum makan sejak kemarin sore, Mingyu. Setidaknya makan 'lah sedikit ibu khawatir kau akan jatuh sakit."_

 _"_ _Aku bukan anak-anak lagi bu jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkan ku! cepat 'lah keluar kau hanya mengganggu!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Mingyu! Mingyu! Terjadi kekacauan diluar nak, ibu akan memeriksanya sebentar."_

 _"_ _Mingyu! Kunci pintu kamar mu!"_

 _"_ _Mingyu…"_

 _"_ _Mingyu…."_

 _"_ _Ibu mencintai mu."_

Mingyu mendesah cepat. Nafasnya memburu begitu keras. Kedua iris matanya yang terbuka memandang nanar pada langit-langit ruangan. Buliran keringat tampak meluncur bebas dari balik pelipisnya. Ia beranjak, mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Kau mimpi buruk?" Ia menggeleng, masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Lalu?" Ujar Wonwoo kembali. Pemuda itu beranjak menuju Mingyu. Sejenak menatap lekat pada pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang masih berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya itu. "Hanya memimpikan soal ibu ku." Balas Mingyu lirih. Wonwoo terdiam. Suasana hening itu tercipta begitu saja, menjadi penghubung diantara kedua pemuda itu. Perlahan Wonwoo bergerak mendekat, membuang jarak yang ada diantara dirinya dan Mingyu. Meraih pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu kedalam pelukkannya. Wonwoo tidak mengerti, ia hanya ingin melakukan hal itu pada Mingyu. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pahami hanya 'lah mengenai rasa sakit yang ia yakini tertinggal dalam sudut rongga dada pemuda dalam dekapannya itu. Wonwoo menepuk lembut punggung Mingyu, berusaha memberikan kekuatan semampunya. Ia mengerti akan arti kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga, karena Wonwoo mengalaminya. Kekacauan ini merenggut kedua orang tuanya, menjadikan mereka serupa dengan kumpulan orang tanpa pikiran diluar sana. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Wonwoo merasakan dirinya begitu hancur. Sebuah alasan lain yang hingga saat ini belum ingin diceritakan olehnya pada siapapun.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Mingyu nyaris berbisik. Pemuda itu melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Wonwoo, setelahnya keheningan kembali menyapa kedua pemuda itu. "Kembali 'lah tidur, aku akan membangunkan mu saat waktunya tiba." Mingyu menggeleng samar, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Aku ingin terjaga."

.

"Berikan lengan mu." Mingyu mengulurkan lengan kanannya, pemuda itu meringis sesaat ketika ujung dari jarum suntik yang berada dalam genggaman Wonwoo merangsek masuk kedalam kulitnya. Ia terdiam, menatap lekat pada garis wajah Wonwoo. "Berhenti 'lah menatap ku seperti itu. Kau terpana?" Mingyu mendecih. Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk pada garis bibirnya. "Kau tahu, aku masih sulit untuk mempercayai jika kau ini seorang tentara. Maksud ku, kau benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang tentara."

"Kau masih ingin membahas soal itu?" Ujar Wonwoo menatap balik Mingyu dengan pandangan datarnya. Mingyu terkekeh, menarik tangannya ke udara dan mendaratkannya pada puncak kepala Wonwoo, memberikan usapan lembut disana. "Aku serius kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang seniman atau mungkin pengamat ekonomi. Dunia tentara terlihat terlalu keras untuk mu." Wonwoo terdiam, tubuhnya seakan terasa kaku sesaat setelah Mingyu menjatuhkan tangannya pada puncak kepalanya. Sebuah perasaan hangat namun agaknya melukainya pada sisi lain. Seakan menguak kembali kenangannya bersama seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya. Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu pada puncak kepalanya. Beranjak menjauh dari pemuda itu. Keheningan seakan mengukung keduanya. Mingyu mengernyit, merasa bahwa sesuatu yang salah telah dilakukannya. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu beranjak, menyeret dirinya guna mendekat pada Wonwoo. "Aku membuat kesalahan?"

"Tidak, sudahlah kita harus bergegas." Ujar Wonwoo tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Mingyu. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya acuh, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

.

Langit masih tampak mengabu diatas sana saat kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar dari gedung apartement tempat mereka bersembunyi sebelumnya. Wonwoo perlahan mengayunkan langkahnya, sejajar dengan Mingyu yang berada disisinya. Keduanya berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar tidak memancing para mayat hidup untuk berbalik menuju mereka. Salju tampak masih setia menghantam bumi, membuat suasana disekitar mereka terasa begitu menusuk tulang. Wonwoo menarik Mingyu, menyandarkan tubuh pemuda itu pada dinding dibalik apartement sesaat setelahnya ia mengendap berusaha mencari cela untuk keduanya dapat pergi tanpa menarik perhatian para mayat hidup yang memenuhi jalan kota. Kedua alisnya bertaut, Wonwoo beranjak kembali menuju tempat dimana Mingyu berada. "Kita bisa mengendap melewati semak-semak dari beberapa rumah. aku rasa mayat hidup itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaan kita." Ujar Wonwoo sepelan mungkin yang dibuahi anggukan mengerti dari Mingyu. Keduanya beranjak, mengambil langkahnya dengan begitu hati-hati.

Keduanya masih mengendap berusaha untuk bersembunyi dari pandangan para mayat hidup. Mingyu meringis kuat saat merasakan nyeri pada pergelangan kaki kirinya. "Bisa kita beristirahat sebentar?" Ucapnya pelan. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, menyandarkan Mingyu pada tiang yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya. Sejenak ia megangkat tubuhnya dari posisinya, menatap jalan kota dari balik semak yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia terdiam, memandang lurus pada seseorang yang berada tepat ditengah jalanan kota. "Lee Chan." Gumamnya. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat ia tidak lagi tersembunyi dibalik semak. Mingyu yang menyadari hal tidak beres secepat mungkin menarik bagian dari celana Wonwoo, meminta pemuda itu untuk kembali merunduk sebelum para mayat hidup itu bergerak menujunya. "Wonwoo! kau gila!?" Bisiknya masih terus menarik bagian dari celana Wonwoo. namun pemuda itu tampak tak menggubris ucapan Mingyu. Wonwoo masih berdiri disana, memandang lurus pada sesosok mayat hidup yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Perlahan, pemuda berkulit putih itu bergerak maju menuju tengah jalan. Mingyu masih berusaha menahannya namun tampak usahanya sia-sia saat rasa sakit pada pergelangan kakinya membuat ia terhenti untuk menahan Wonwoo.

"Lee Chan." Ujar Wonwoo kembali. Pemuda itu masih menatap pada mayat hidup yang kini balik memandangnya seraya menggeram keras. Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa ia ingin sekali berteriak keras saat ini mendapati kondisi adik yang begitu dicintainya itu tampak sangat hancur. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa adiknya tidak dapat selamat dalam kekacauan ini. Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Pandangannya menyendu setiap kali menyadari bahwa adiknya menatap dirinya seperti sebuah santapan mengenyangkan. Mingyu yang menatap kejadian itu dari jauh menahan nafasnya, ia bersumpah sangat merutuki keadaannya sekarang yang begitu lemah. Jika saja kakinya tidak mengalami pergeseran tulang mungkin saat ini ia akan berlari menuju Wonwoo dan membawa pemuda itu menjauh dari keadaanya saat ini. Setelahnya Mingyu bersumpah akan meninju wajah pemuda itu. Mingyu begitu kesal.

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Geraman dari sosok adiknya terdengar begitu kuat. Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam, mendekat pada sosok adiknya tersebut. Wonwoo bersumpah ia tidak pernah merasakan takut sedikitpun dengan keadaan yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini. Pemuda itu menatap sendu pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman paksa disana.

.

 _"_ _Kak, kau kapan akan kembali lagi ke Korea? Ayolah aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa nilai ku bisa berada diatas mu. Aku ingin menyombongkan diri."_

 _"_ _Mungkin musim dingin tahun ini. Aku sudah meminta untuk mendapatkan libur tahun baru, semoga saja disetujui."_

 _"_ _Kak saat aku sudah lulus nanti ajak aku ketempat dimana kau bekerja ya, aku juga ingin menjadi tentara."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya."_

 _"_ _Ah menyebalkan!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Kak, ayo bertukar makanan. Aku benci kacang merah jadi untuk mu saja ya."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh besar jika terus menolak makan kacang merah."_

 _"_ _Tidak ada hubungannya, payah."_

 _._

 _"_ _Lee Chan masih berada disekolahnya. Aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja."_

 _"_ _Aku akan pergi menjemputnya."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun, Wonwoo."_

 _._

 _"_ _Kak, aku takut."_

 _"_ _Tetap 'lah tenang, aku akan mencari cara untuk menjemput mu."_

 _"_ _Kak, apakah keadaan seperti ini yang selalu kau jalani selama menjadi tentara? Kak ceritakan tentang hal-hal baik padaku, aku sungguh-sungguh ketakutan."_

 _"_ _Bertahan 'lah."_

 _._

 _"_ _Kak, aku menyayangi mu."_

Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya keudara, menatap lekat pada sosok Lee Chan yang masih menggeram kearahnya. Ia merasa dunianya seakan terhenti untuk sesaat. Wonwoo menarik senyuman paksanya, memandang sendu pada sang adik yang perlahan mulai bergerak menujunya. Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya panjang, sejenak memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum menarik pelatuk pada senapannya. Meluncurkan timah panas setelah sebelumnya menarik pedal senjata apinya dengan telunjuknya. Letusan dari senjata api terdengar begitu kuat menggema pada jalan kota. Tubuh sang adik ambruk menyentuh aspal yang tengah dipijakinya kini. Meninggalkan sebuah lubang pada kepalanya yang membuat rembesan darah menguar mengotori jalan. "Maaf 'kan aku."

.

 _"_ _Dia siapa bu?"_

 _"_ _Namanya Lee Chan, ibu membawanya dari panti asuhan yang tidak jauh dari gereja didekat perumahan kita. Lee Chan, ayo perkenalkan dirimu."_

 _"_ _Hai aku Lee Chan, senang bertemu."_

 _"_ _Dia akan menjadi adik mu mulai saat ini, jadi bersikap baik 'lah padanya Wonwoo."_

 _"_ _Adik? Aku tidak menginginkannya."_

 _._

 _"_ _Kak, apakah kau bisa membantu ku?"_

 _"_ _Aku bukan kakak mu, mati saja sana. Dasar sampah!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Wonwoo! berhenti disana! Wonwoo!"_

 _"_ _Wonwoo!"_

 _"_ _Ibu!"_

 _"_ _Kau aik-baik saja, kak?"_

 _"_ _Hey, kau terluka."_

 _"_ _Aku baik-baik saja."_

 _"_ _Kau terluka parah bodoh!"_

 _"_ _Tidak masalah selagi itu bukan kau, kak."_

 _"_ _Wonwoo! kau baik-baik saja?!"_

 _"_ _Kau membuat ayah dan ibu khawatir!"_

 _"_ _Ya tuhan Lee Chan! Kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang!"_

 _._

 _"_ _Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku."_

 _"_ _Bukan masalah, kak."_

 _"_ _Kau jadi terluka."_

 _"_ _Ini bukan apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Apakah kau terluka?"_

 _"_ _Tidak."_

 _._

 _"_ _Lee Chan dibawa ke panti asuhan setelah seorang dari tetangganya menyelamatkannya dari penyiksaan fisik yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya."_

 _"_ _Penyiksaan fisik?"_

 _"_ _Dia sering dipukuli bahkan dengan tongkat untuk bermain kriket oleh ayahnya. Ibu membawanya karena ibu merasa begitu kasihan."_

 _"_ _Karena itu, Wonwoo.. bersikaplah selayaknya kakak kandung untuknya."_

 _"_ _Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, mulai saat ini aku akan menjaga Lee Chan bahkan dengan nyawa ku."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih."_

 **Bersambung di chapter berikutnya.**

* * *

fast update nih sesuai permintaan yg review. Uhm sbnrnya sih yaa agak kecewa krn kalo d'liat dari traffic pembaca'a cukup bnyak tp entah knp yg review cuma 5 org x'D wkwkwk apa krn ini ff recehan yg gk terlalu bagus&menarik atau emng karna alesan lain wkwk. sebenr'a sih om hummingyu aka cuming sering blng jgn buat cerita cuma trpatok krn seberapa bnyk yg review tp bikin cerita krn emang aku cinta nulis bkn krn alesan lain tp yahhh nama'a jg penulis ya review itu ibarat kata harta karun yg terpendam /ceilah :v dr review penulis bisa tau mana yg harus d'perbaiki mana yg gk atau cerita yg d'angkat itu menarik atau gk. yakan klo liat dr review'a yg sedikit setiap penulis jg pasti langsung mikir klo cerita yg mereka tulis itu gk menarik or anything else lah xD tp itu kembali k'pembaca lg sih mau baca trus tinggalin jejak sepatah dua patah kata atau baca then go xD. udahan ah curhat'a tolong jgn d'bawa perasaan ya apa yg aku sampein, cuma sekedar keluhan kecil semata krn penulis jg cuma seorang manusia biasa /ceilah lg :v. trakhir seperti biasa sih buat kalian yg msh mau stay tune, review, ngefollow ataupun ngefavoritin setiap ff yg aku buat aku ucapin big big biiiiiiiiggg thanks buat kalian tetep kasih saran atau kritik krn crypt masih penulis biasa yg punya segudang harapan semoga lain waktu bsa buat novel /amin XD. okeyyy gk bnyk curcol lg keep review & tetep ikutin cerita yg crypt buat yaaa, sarangekkkk /bkin love sign sama meanie 3 maafkan typo yg masih bertebaran :v

salam,

Crypt14


End file.
